HBO/Cinemax/Starz/Showtime Movies Requests
HBO/Cinemax * The Truman Show * The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension! * The Pirates of Penzance (1983) * Robots * The Mummy * Can't Buy Me Love * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Cats Don't Dance * Scooby-Doo * A Sound of Thunder * The Dark Crystal * Labyrinth * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Wakko's Wish * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Clifford's Really Big Movie * The Mighty Kong (1998) * Quest for Camelot * Rover Dangerfield * Kangaroo Jack (2003) * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day USA * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 movie) Starz/Encore/MoviePlex * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Treasure Island * Mirrormask * The Goonies * Die Hard * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * The Out-of-Towners (1970) * Wayne's World * Wayne's World 2 * Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging * American Teen * The Haunted Mansion (2003) * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo * Mean Girls (2003) * The Brady Bunch Movie * Black Knight * Digimon: The Movie * Mrs. Doubtfire * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw * Monster House * Open Season * Not Another Teen Movie * Cats & Dogs * Osmosis Jones * Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles * Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird * Home Alone * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Home Alone 3 * Killer Klowns From Outer Space * Matilda * Jumanji * Mean Girls * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me * Galaxy Quest Showtime/Flix/The Movie Channel * Tall Tale * Jurassic Park * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park III * Squanto: A Warrior's Tale * The Honeymooners * Sahara (2005) * Mystery Men * The Last Flight of Noah's Ark * The Wizard of Oz (1982) * The Brave Little Toaster * The Elm-Chanted Forest * The Dragon That Wasn't (Or Was He?) * The Phantom Tollbooth * Not Quite Human * A Friendship in Vienna * Great Expectations * Not Quite Human II * Chips, the War Dog * Mother Goose Rock n' Rhyme * The Little Kidnappers * Perfect Harmony * Still Not Quite Human * Heidi (1993) * Alice in Wonderland (1985) * Alice Through the Looking Glass (1985) * Animalympics * Return to Oz * Willow * The Muppets Take Manhattan * Hey Cinderella * The Frog Prince (1971) * The Muppet Musicians of Bremen * The Muppets Valentine Show * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence * Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas * The Muppets Go To The Movies * The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic * The Christmas Toy * A Muppet Family Christmas * Sesame Street: 20 & Still Counting * The Song of the Cloud Forest * Dog City * Lighthouse Island * Monster Maker * Living With Dinosaurs * Miss Piggy's Hollywood * The Jim Henson Hour: The Secrets of the Muppets * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson * Iron Man (2008) * The Incredible Hulk * Hellboy 2: The Golden Army Category:Requests Category:Movie Channels Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Movie Requests